Dont know why i didnt come
by Stevie-Kai
Summary: did the title make you giggle?me to.heehee for imaturaty :Phehe.naruto oneshot!what will naruto do when his best friend disappears from his life,leaving him empty?where is that angelic voice coming from-calling for him in the night?not tragic!promis!nXoc


Remember that time I said I was uploading my oneshots off of quizillia onto here?me neither!wow-posted 3 times today!yes,he's STILL bugging me 'posting':well its getting things done no? me:[grumbles] smug bastard. If the name of this fic made you giggle then your as immature as me and I probably want to meet you so we can have immature convo's and giggle to ourselves:P however,no there isnt a guys!

I don't own naruto coz if I did-lets not get into how many male characters would be wearing considerably less [wow super perv today!O.O and yes,im an anime slut! :P]

* * *

naruto grinned as he plonked himself down on at the ramen stand's counter. the sun had lazily made its way into view, declairing the morning to the world. naruto grinned and looked around where pertched in the trees singing, young children skipped past eagerly pulling parents, dew had settled on the untouched leaves of a close by tree and many other beautiful morning that wasnt why naruto was grinning more then usual-if that was possible.

no,it was because of _why_ he was waiting here that had him so rilled the corner of his eye he watched a small grey cat snatch a fish from a stall and run off proudly with its reminded him of the first time he'd seen _her_

~~~~flash back~~~~

"are you all in possision?" "hai" "hai" "...hai" "your so slow naruto!" sakura whinned over the headset. naruto ignored her, focusing on their first mission. "ok...and...go!" kakashi orderd. the three new ninja's flew from the trees, each trying to grab the cat."come back here!" naruto shouted as the cat bolted. sasuke and sakura sighed before following him, kakashi bringing up the rear at a lesuley pace. they all stopped in a small clearing. kakashi actualy tucked his book into a pocket, his eyes casualy looking around the clearing. naruto was about to complain loudly when he noticed his sensei shake his head. "come out kitty kitty" he whispered ignoring the looks from his genin questioning his sanity. they all turned when they heard a quiet rustling. he pulled a cerial bar from a pocket and quickly pulled it from its confused genin continued to watch as he lifted the bar to his hidden nose. "hmm this _does _smell good." "kak-" "shut up dobe!" sasuke hissed at naurto. said fox boy scowled but shifted his attention when he saw a bush twitch. without thinking, he took the bar from kakashi's unesistng hand and crouched down, offering the bar toward the bush. "do cats even like that?"sakura asked but was silenced by sasukes glare. "we just want to help you kitty." naruto whispered. a flash. the genin stumbled back,slightly startled. "HEY!" naruto yelled, plunging into the bush.

his eyes widened as he stared open mouthed. large purple eyes stared back, an obviouse smirk in them-the bar already clutched between teeth like a prize. "...hello?" grey and brown tipped cat ears twitched cutely, fluffy tail flying around behind. naruto slowly offered his hand forward. her amathyst eyes watched him with smiled as he hesitantly touched her ear,causing it to twitch looked into her eyes and grinned."jesse" she purred.

~~~~end flashback~~~~

she'd easily found the cat they'de had to 'd taken her to the hokage and found out she didnt have a family, so the hokage gave her an 'd never really wanted to be a ninja but she'd always go with naruto to watch him train. naruto liked to look over and see her smiling at him, encouraging him to keep going. she'd been his first real friend, and even though he'd only known her for half a year he new she is the most important person to him. "you look awfully chipper" tuechi mentioned as he watched the ever growing smile on naruto's face widen. he nodded enthusiasticly. "believe it!" tuechi,the owner of the ichiraku ramane stand, chuckled as naruto's expression became embarrassed and nervous."i,um, asked jesse on a date here this morning."he whispered. "ah!finaly boy!we've been wondering when you'd pluck up the courage to ask your neko girl!"he belowed,only to be shushed by the flustered blond who's face was growing steadily redder. "i think im in love with her" he confessed quietly. the older man smiled down at the squirming boy.

naruto sighed and laid his head on the he loved her out loud hadnt been as hard as he thought it would be...well she wasnt actualy here to hear it...but it counts for something right? who's he kidding? certainly not himself. he'd thought it a hundered times, even whispered it to himself a few times. but she's just so perfect-long purple hair, big amaythist eyes and the most heart warming smile. as soon as he'd try to confess to her he'd end up mumbling and blurting out something random. but today he'd finaly tell her. all he has to do is wait.

with a sigh, naruto trugged from the ramen sun overhead declared it to be midday,and still no sign of jesse."maybe something really important came up and she hasnt had a chance to see me would _never_ blow me off." he raised his own spirits, his grin quickly returning as he walked. when he reached his apartment he bounded up the stairs and went staright to the kitchen for a drink. "hmm?hey whats this!" he ripped open the envolope that had been left on the ounter with his name on it, his eyes widening as he read.

_dear Naruto,_

_its not worth it, so im leaving. dont follow me._

_- jesse_

the note slipped soundlesly from his hands, the paper already forgotten but the words engraved in his mind. "its...not worth it?..._im_-not worth it..." he whispered. the fire in his crystal blue eyes flickered, befor it extinguished completely, taking with it his smile. "im not worth it?...but i loved you." he whispered, tears welling up in his now dull eyes.

**5 years later**

an 18 year old boy walked through the sandy streets of suna. he ignored the spiky blond strands of hair that flew to his eyes in the slight breeze. his eyes a dull and empty blue, they had been for 5 years. ever since-...his other friends had all noticed the dramatic change in his behavior after _she_ left, no longer loud and happy, he became quiet and empty. she'd left with his smiles and his friends dearly missed them. sakura had even demanded that the hokage tell them _her_ where-about, but naruto hadnt ever asked. she doesnt ever want to see him again, and if it makes her happy...he'd do anything to make her happy.

the blond walked silently through the emptying streets,he'd completed his mission and had to leave the next day. he was passing a high class restaurant, when he heard an angel singing from within it

_I waited 'til I saw the sun __  
__I don't know why I didn't come _  
_I left you by the house of fun _  
_I don't know why I didn't come _  
_I don't know why I didn't come_

he dazedly walked toward the door, the enchanting voice drawing him in and reminding him of happyer times

_When I saw the break of day __  
__I wished that I could fly away _  
_Instead of kneeling in the sand _  
_Catching tear drops in my hand_

he opened the door and walked past the babbaling waiter, asking for his reservation. his only thoughts were on the owner of the sweet,soothing voice  
_  
__My heart is drenched in wine _  
_You'll be on my mind _  
_Forever_

_Out across the endless sea __  
__I would die in ecstasy _  
_But I'll be a vagabond _  
_Driving down the road alone_

as he passed the tables full of confused people, he noticed a piano in the corner of the restaurant. as the angel continued to sing he noticed the top of an amaythist head of hair behind it and...grey cat ears

_My heart is drenched in wine __  
__You'll be on my mind _  
_Forever_

his heart stopped aswell as his feet. blue eyes widened, ignoring all the stares from the people around him

___Something has to make you run _  
_I don't know why I didn't come _  
_I feel as empty as a drum _  
_I don't know why I didn't come _  
_I don't know why I didn't come _  
_I don't know why I didn't come _

jesse's fingers stilled and she let a small broken half smile grace her lips. she closed her amathyst orbs with a sigh and stood, her shift finished. as her eyes opened her breath caught. she hadnt seen _him _since they were 13, and all honesty she'd hoped to never see the handsome blond again. but there he stood, gaping at her with eyes as wide as hers. tears began to build up as she turned to run to the kitchen, only to have her wrist caught in an iron clamp. naruto pulled her arm, forcing her to turn. jesse let out a wimper as his cold, empty eyes bore into hers. with a stifled sob she tried in vain to wrench her hand from his, but he dragged her out of the restaurnat without a word.

only when he'd reached an empty park did he turn to look at her. she refused to meet his gaze, but he could see the tear tracks running from her eyes. tears of his own fled from his eyes, but finialy she whisperd to him. "why?...why did you have to find me?i told you not too!" her voice raised by the flashed through her head as she looked at him, the familiar whisker marks and blue eyes.

naruto let the pain he'd felt since he'd read her note show in his eyes, as tears started to build."i thought we were friends,and then you go and say im not worth it?what's so wrong with me? we were suposed to be friends for ever, you were supposed to be different!" he released his grip on her arm, his head dropping to hide his tears from her. he didnt even know why he'd dragged her here, he'd promised to himself to leave her to be happy.

a chocked sob caught his attention as he felt a little hand hesitantly caress his cheek."i-i never said you wheren't worth it. i meant that..._i'm _not worth it." her warm hand retreated from his face to cover her eyes as soft sobs wracked her body.

~~~~flash back-5 years ago~~~~

jesse's smiled beautifully, her face practicly glowing as she walked from her apartment. the people she passed couldnt help but smile in responce to her obvious joy, a skip in her step. she was passing the training grounds to get to ichiraku, when she heard someone aproaching her. just as she thought, sasuke appeared and fell into step beside her."sasuke" she greeted, not letting his noramly anoying presence spoil her mood. "you seem happy." jesse snorted and rolled her eyes."wow, he speaks" "hn" she continued to skip as she stuck her tounge out. "why?" jesse sighed but couldnt contain her excitment."naruto-kun is taking me out for ramen i think its a date, because he was blushing alot. and i think im going to tell him that i _like _like him!" she wouldnt normaly talk to the emotionally and socially retarded uchilla, let alone tell him _anything _about how she was feeling but her joy that naruto had asked her out was to much to stop her babbaling. but she _wouldnt _tell him that she had fallen head over heals for the loud blond, hugely in love with her best friend. "so thats why he's been acting this way.." the uchilla mused quetly,almost getting past her hieghtend hearing.

jesse turned around, curiosity in her eyes."what do you mean?" sauke smirked,"your distracting him. he's been fighting worse and worse since he met you." his smirk grew as she froze with wide eyes."at this rate he'll never be hokage. not that he was going to anyway, but now its just stupidly easy to spar against , see you later." he left a shellshocked neko-girl.

"im...holding him back?" she whispered to no one, her earlyer joy a distraction? i've just been holding him back this hole time?im stopping him from reachin his dream.i-i cant do that to naruto-kun. her thoughts buzzed around her head as tears entered her turned on her heal, making her way to his apartment.

thankfully he'd allready left, she new she wouldnt be able to face back sobs, she left a note for him and went to the hokage tower, carefully avoiding anyone she new. she'd plead if she had to, to make sure the hokage wouldnt give away where she'd go to. aslong as naruto could achive his dream, she wouldnt hold him loved him to much to.

~~~~end flashback~~~~

naruto clenched his fists momenterily after she managed to explain what had could that-that- no words could describe how badly he wanted to strangle his so called friend and 'd known how happy jesse made him. he snapped out of his angerd thought as jesse tried to run from him 'd _never _let her leave him again.

jesse felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her against a strong chest."let me go!-let me go!" she sobbed as naruto burried his face in her hair, she could feel his she lost the will to pull away the second he'd pulled her so the first time in 5 years her heart felt content. "you never held me back. your the reason i kept fighting," he mumbled as he nuzzled the crook of her neck, trying to drink in as much of her sweet scent as he could, fearing it may be the last time he would. but his shoulders relaxed when her tail stopped its distressed flicking and wrapped around his back, an almost inaudable purr coming from her chest. he spun her around so he could gaze into her eyes."and i never stopped loving you."

the truth in his eyes and voice was to much for the neko-girl, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much love and longing as she could muster. it only took a split second for him to respond just as strongly, holding her as close to him as he could. when they finaly broke apart they both smiled for the first time in years."i love you too." aslong as he could keep her by his side for the rest of his life, he'd be able to achieve his dreams. and he'd be damned if someone tried to take her away again. a loving,foxy grin crept onto his face as the fire in his eyes flickered, before roaring once more to life.

* * *

so?what did ya think?i got kinda depressed while writing the middle part, but naruto is such a nice guy and everyone is always putting him down! this is the first time i'v used a song so WOOP WOOP!anyway, hope you liked it.R&R? AND this is a two part special!woot!yay!party!...:)?


End file.
